


【索香】奉子成婚

by Osee



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha Roronoa Zoro, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Omega Sanji, Pregnant Sanji
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osee/pseuds/Osee
Summary: 忽然很想写孕期的厨子，一发完的小甜饼，用词直白，双性生殖系统。没仔细研究过ABO设定所以可能会有不符合通用设定的地方，为了剧情需要添加了某些私设。查遍了所有孕期相关的资料，感觉自己像是陪了一次产。*一切观点仅是按照文中人物性格设想出的观点，非本人观点。





	1. Chapter 1

索隆出生在萧瑟的初冬时节，山治出生在晚冬的尾巴稍，而他们的孩子预产期则在一年当中最炎热的季节。

往前推算，这个小生命的播种应该是在去年的十一月份，当时他的Omega父亲正在经历一场情热难耐的发情期，暴涨的信息素气味隔着十米远就能将意志力薄弱的Alpha熏得面赤眼红。只不过是失手打碎了几管抑制剂，就差点引发了一次能上社会新闻的大骚乱。

好在他的大学同学——也就是已经跟他确立了恋人关系的索隆及时赶到，把他从受气味吸引汇聚而来的数个Alpha中间带走，救他脱离了虎狼堆。

年轻人从来没有应付这种突发状况的经验，他们不敢回家，只能就近开了间房，然后在那间粉蓝色调的情趣旅馆套房里相互诱发着体内发情的荷尔蒙泛滥，像两头野兽一样不知餍足的进行了数不清多少次的交配，花费了足足三天才让山治发情期的潮热消退下去。

从成年时性别分化起山治就一直在使用抑制剂，掐算着日子及时注射，每每都能完美规避这个大麻烦，他从来没有如此完整的经历过一次发情期。

他虽然抗拒着自己的性别特性，可他天生携带的Omega基因却使他一闻到Alpha腺体散发出的信息素就热潮涌动双腿发软，下体像泉源一样源源不断淌出热液，一心只想被Alpha粗壮的性器和饱含着个体独特气味的体液填满。

作为一个性别平权主义者，山治实在不愿意承认自己在发情期中会沦落到被身体的原始欲望彻底支配，仅仅只是被索隆强壮的手臂抱在怀里，被湿软的舌头舔过后颈处敏感的腺体，他的心理防线就溃不成军，甚至忘却羞耻主动张开了大腿，并且在Alpha插入自己体内时动情的叫了出来。

唯一值得欣慰的是，山治看上的男人有着比其他Alpha更优等的基因，健壮结实的肌肉搭配麦色的皮肤，厚实的胸膛辅以强劲有力的腰肢，以及交媾时令人为之着迷的强硬和野性，无论从优生学还是从性吸引力的角度来看，索隆都是最好的伴侣人选。

那三天里他们试遍了所有结合姿势，肢体紧密交缠在一起犹如打从娘胎里就未分离过的连体婴，纵情分享着彼此的身体和气味。到了第四天早晨潮热退去，准备下床时山治累得双腿打颤差点就要站立不住，被索隆顺手捞回床上又压着干了一发，那场不请自来的发情期才终于宣告结束。

男性Omega的受孕几率不如女性，有的夫妻专心经营几年都不见得能开花结果，谁能想到只那么一次，山治的肚子就不幸中招。

旅馆房间里最不缺的就是避孕套，可那段时间两个年轻人正值浓情蜜意的热恋期，眼中只有彼此，在两种截然不同的信息素充斥融合的房间里做得昏天黑地昼夜不分，期间难免有几次中场休息时从简单的肢体触碰或眼神交流迅速演变为又一场情难自禁的激烈交合，来不及做避孕措施的Alpha在高潮时根本没有足够的自制力去及时拔出自己的阴茎，一股脑的将高活性的新鲜精液全部内射进正处在发情排卵期的Omega的后穴深处，而且还这么干了两次。

从这件事上山治吸取到一个教训，人生最要不得的就是侥幸心理，不然很有可能会被意外事件改变一生。

始终没有插入生殖腔口的性行为降低了山治的警惕性，事后买来的避孕药扔在抽屉里忘了吃，一颗新生命的萌芽偷入禁地着床在Omega的子宫内开始悄然生长时，对此浑然不觉的山治依然每天照常去餐馆工作。搬移成筐的食材，颠动数公斤重的生铁锅，不仅做着繁重的体力活，在自身的健康问题上也从不讲究，每天起码要抽掉一整盒香烟，晚餐后偶尔还会和嗜酒的男朋友喝上一两杯助助兴。

如果他当时知道自己已经怀了孕，并且最终决定要把孩子生下来的话，绝对不会去干这些可能会导致流产或胚胎发育畸形的蠢事。

在这期间，他和索隆也依然照常约会照常上床，在床上相互取悦相互占有的激烈程度不亚于打架斗殴，孩子永远都不可能记得自己还是一团小小的胚芽时就被他的Alpha父亲狠狠顶过。

大概是继承了两位粗心父亲的优良基因，胎儿的生命力顽强得惊人，独自熬过来自双亲的种种恐怖试炼，最终发育出小巧的心脏，并且拥有了心跳。

直到体内出现了另一道血脉的搏动，山治的身体才开始出现反应。

Omega信息素的气味逐渐掺入了某种神秘的甜香，拥有着强效的镇静作用，只需稍微嗅上一口，就能让Alpha在任何躁动的情绪下立马趋于冷静。

但是这种有利的变化只不过是孕期反应的其中一种，与之相比，最让山治头疼的莫过于孕吐和嗜睡的症状。那段时间他食欲大减，几乎吃什么吐什么，最严重的阶段连水都不敢喝，哪怕喝口水润润喉也能把空荡荡的胃袋里的酸液给呕出来。

躺在床上病恹恹的休息时，夜跑归来的索隆凑上来想给他一个安慰吻，他闻到Alpha身上热腾腾的汗味会立马把对方推个趔趄，然后按着自己的胸口歪过身子对着床边的垃圾桶吐得昏天黑地，索隆当时因为这种事不知道被伤了多少次自尊心，这或许算是Omega子宫里初成型的胎儿当家作主后对他们俩实施的报复行为。

由于年轻没经验和不同于女性Omega的粗枝大叶，孕吐到了这种地步，夜晚睡觉时已经能感受到腹部在阵阵发热，山治却没能及时发现自己肚子里正孕育着一条新生命。

第一个发现这件事的是孩子的Alpha父亲，他下班时走在大街上从一个孕肚滚圆的女性Omega身旁经过，闻到渗入空气中的隐隐甜香，顿时醒悟过来，跑进路边的医药店买来验孕棒，然后以最快的速度赶回了家。

一开始看到自己的Alpha男友郑重其事的从手提包里掏出验孕棒的时候山治还嘲笑了他几句，被他硬推进厕所后只好站在马桶前拉开裤链，反正撒尿的过程中验一下又不会少块肉。

在等待结果的1分钟里，他揶揄索隆想当爸爸的话为什么不干脆试试自己身上退化缺失的另一副生殖系统还有没有被找到的希望，直到验孕棒上清晰的显示出了第二道线，山治的笑容才彻底僵住了。

他开始在记忆中快速筛选是哪一次让自己中了招，最终将答案锁定在了两个月前的发情期在情趣旅馆中的那一次，也许是在那个会自动喷射出彩色气泡的心形浴缸里，也许是在床边散发着玫瑰香气的绒地毯上。

谈恋爱与生育是两个完全不同的境界。谈恋爱时他们可以随心所欲，纵情纵性，只要开心就好，而当两个人之间出现了另一个需要被人照料的小生命时，他们的肩膀上就多了一道沉甸甸的，名为责任的重担。

在使用完第三支验孕棒并且得到了三个相同的答案之后，他们在同居的出租屋里相对而坐，静默了将近半个小时。

山治手指间夹着一支未点燃的香烟，反复拿起又放下，最后把它连同烟盒一起丢进垃圾桶，并且从那一刻起戒了长达一年零八个月的烟——直到孩子断奶为止。

他们当时的心情说不上是喜悦还是恐慌，因为没有任何一个简单的词汇可以准确概括那种复杂的心情。

山治那段时期正忙于研发创新菜品，准备结合已经掌握得炉火纯青的传统菜式列出一份特色菜谱，然后从巴拉蒂独立出去开一家属于自己的餐厅。

身为建筑师的索隆也正处在事业的上升期，稍微花点时间陪伴自己的恋人，他就要付出更多的时间在工作上忙得焦头烂额。

他们谁也拿不出多余的精力去照顾一个小婴儿，除非，他们决定暂时放弃现有的一切，包括目标、理想和无拘无束的自由生活。

那晚，山治用一个问句打破了漫长的静默：“你想要留下这个孩子吗？”

想要吗？意思里包括了：你不想要也可以。

比普通Omega更健康强壮的体格可以让山治轻松的承受一次人工流产手术，在医学技术发达的现代，他认为从身体里拿掉一团软肉和挠一下痒痒也没什么区别。

不过需要纳入考量的是，这团软肉是从胎儿的双亲身上各抽取了一点生命，各抽取了一点灵魂，以血脉和爱意孕育出的鲜活骨肉，第八周的小家伙已经拥有了稳定的心跳，他现在是实实在在“活着”的生命。

索隆斟酌了许久，只声音沉闷的回了一句：“让我考虑一下。”

孕期进展到第二个月，体内荷尔蒙早已悄然发生变化，山治的嗜睡症状达到全新的峰值，在客厅里久坐不住，他困倦的回到卧室蜷在床上打算小憩一会儿，然后一睡就是三个小时。

等他夜半时分独自醒来，客厅里已经没了人影，索隆一声不响的离开，出门时故意轻轻带上门锁，没有发出一丁点响动。

意外留种的Alpha会仓惶逃走，山治虽然气愤，却也觉得在情理之中。

像索隆这样将基因的优良毫不吝啬的展现在样貌、体格、气魄和能力上的Alpha，这辈子都不会为找不到心仪的伴侣而发愁，只需稍微散发出一点点具有性吸引力的信息素，就会有数不清的Omega趋之若鹜。

他可以尽情挑选温顺听话易掌控的伴侣为他诞下后代，而不是一个肩围腰围和身高都快要赶上他的，脾气火爆的男性Omega——当然，在两三个月之后，这位Omega的腰围可能就会超过他了。

如果孩子的Alpha父亲不愿意负责任，山治应该趁着胎儿尚未发育完全时动手术拿掉。

或许是孕期体内荷尔蒙的变化让他对腹中的孩子产生了怜惜，又或许是因为他深知母亲当初怀孕时是如何历尽艰辛才成功保住了他，他在思考了一晚之后，决定留下这个小生命，哪怕是靠自己一个人的力量，他也要把孩子生出来，并且好好抚养长大。

Omega想要靠一个人的力量来养育孩子，这听起来无异于天方夜谭。大着肚子时身边没有伴侣的照顾，无法使用抑制剂的孕期里没有床伴帮他解决荷尔蒙失衡引发的情热，最糟糕的是没有Alpha信息素的辅助孕育，胎儿的存活率将会大幅降低，任何一个难题都有可能导致他备受煎熬，甚至是直接流产。

他可以尽力照顾好自己的生活起居，可以用道具塞进下体缓解情热，唯独不能独自解决的就是Alpha信息素的获取，不过没关系，他总有办法能够搞到。

那一夜山治做足了成为一名单亲父亲的心理准备，有那么十几分钟甚至萌生出了绑架某位Alpha的危险想法，然而在第二天早上，索隆重新出现在了出租屋的门外。

一向不懂浪漫的Alpha不知道该怎么做才能显得正式一些，于是学着影视剧里的样子，乘着清晨第一缕阳光单膝跪在覆盖着一层松软薄雪的台阶下，将一枚装在深蓝色天鹅绒盒子里的求婚戒指捧到山治面前。这是枚中档专卖店打折的便宜货，因为才工作两年的建筑师先生必须保证自己的银行存款可以负担得起之后的婚礼。

以及为迎接一个新生命做准备。

索隆前一天夜里其实只是想出去走走，过重的心理压力和烦躁的心绪压得他喘不过气来，他不得不到室外呼吸一下新鲜空气，思虑着被忽然降临的小生命彻底扰乱的未来。

他以前对未来的规划简单到可以称之为粗糙，眼里只有事业理想这一条需要为之拼搏的道路，在爱上山治之后，这种缺乏人情味的心态才逐渐有所改善，但组建家庭绝对不在他的考虑范围之内。他不是不想，只是从未认真思考过这件事的可能性。

当这件事被提前提上人生日程，他就必须谨慎的做出决定。他和山治显然都不是温柔体贴的类型，他们可以照顾好这个孩子吗？

那晚索隆一直心事重重的逛至凌晨，冬夜里浓黑的天幕中开始飘下细羽绒似的小雪，雪片洒落在他的眉梢和肩头，把他的注意力从复杂的思绪中拉回现实，他才恍然发现自己已经沿着街道漫无目的的行走了几个小时，而且完全不知道自己正身处何处。

索隆回过神后想到的第一件事就是，把怀着孕的山治独自扔在家中，他醒来以后如果找不到自己，会不会慌张？

冒出这个想法让索隆忽然想明白了问题的答案，从一团乱麻的顾虑和担忧里跳脱出来，他的人生所求其实很简单：他想和山治在一起，想疼惜他，并且也很乐意同他组建家庭。

花费了一整晚想通之后，差点走丢的索隆立马开始在凌晨飘着雪花的无人街道上奔走，一边寻找回家的路一边寻找珠宝商店，在天色微亮的时候终于看见一家店铺早早开门营业，第一时间就冲了进去，夜不归宿的邋遢形象和火急火燎的样子活像个企图打劫珠宝店的抢匪。

当他捧着戒指单膝跪在山治面前，其实是他的身体与心灵同时找到了归途。

然而面对着他诚挚无比的求婚，一夜没合眼熬出了红血丝的Omega并没有热泪盈眶或是欢呼雀跃的接过戒指，而是直接一脚把他踹飞出去撞在院子里的冷杉树干上，接着就是欺身而上的一顿拳打脚踢。

第一脚是为了他昨夜的不辞而别，而之后的毒打则是为了这混球竟然害自己怀了孕。

树枝上的积雪全部被震落下来差点把索隆活埋，被怀有身孕的Omega以雷霆万钧的踢力踹在胸口更是险些吐血，索隆敢怒不敢言，也不舍得还手，这点心思被山治看出来之后便又招致了第二顿殴打。

索隆心想，要不是看在他怀孕的份上，自己非得把他扔在床上操哭了不可。

担心山治会情绪失控，索隆倒在雪地里倚着树干，把坐压在自己身上狂躁挥拳的Omega抱在怀里轻拍他的后背，好半天才哄得他恢复了冷静。

树枝上的雪花簌簌飘落，白色的冰晶撒落在山治的金发和长睫毛上，折射着晨间微暖的阳光。

这个画面令索隆一辈子都记忆深刻，他当时仰视着体内孕育着他的后代并且散发出孕期甜香气味的Omega，直视着倔强又委屈的蓝眼睛，感觉到了前所未有的满足。

他扬起下巴亲吻山治的嘴唇，用手掌抚摸他热度与别处不同的腹部，想要感受第二个月时还并不存在的胎动。

等到一吻终了，他已经把求婚戒指偷偷套在山治的左手无名指上，山治低头看着那枚造型简约的白金圆环，红着脸揶揄了一句建筑师的审美怎么可以这么糟糕。

没有直接把戒指摘下来砸在他头上，那求婚就算是成功了。

迈过求婚这道坎，只不过是突破了第一道难关，索隆想让山治腹中的孩子将来冠上自己的姓氏，还需要挑战多重试炼，而其中最大的难题就是说服山治的家人。

在巴拉蒂餐厅任职的厨师们大多都是强悍的Alpha，悍匪一样的气质远近闻名，连黑道都不敢招惹，要从他们手里拐走从小陪伴长大的副主厨，困难程度无异于虎口拔牙。

索隆在踏进餐厅大门之前就做好了应付一场恶战的觉悟，然而事实证明，他的顾虑是多余的。

山治在进入青春期开始发育后身高和体格就远超同龄人平均线，同时拥有着火爆的脾气和不服输的性格，叛逆的劲头一上来除了养父哲夫之外谁也管束不住他，利用课余时间在餐厅后厨帮工的时候，他的学习能力和工作能力也十分出类拔萃。人人都理所当然的以为他成年时会分化成一个Alpha，可惜命运和基因学却给他开了一个大大的玩笑。

社会普遍认为人口比例极低的Omega是不必要工作的，他们的工作价值远不如他们体内那套高生育率的生殖系统来得珍贵，别的Omega在分化之后会早早的为将来在家相夫教子的生活做准备，把做家务和如何取悦自己的丈夫当作婚前重要课程，学得优雅得体，学得温顺体贴，学会做一个贤良淑德的好妻子将是他们人生最高的目标。

而山治则是为数不多的拒绝了政府高额补贴和免费培训的Omega，他的性格并没有因为自身性别的分化而改变，他从不会、也从不甘愿屈服于命运，他的厨艺也绝不可能只为一个人服务。

分化后他使用抑制剂继续混迹在成堆的Alpha里完成繁重的日常工作，毕业后仅用半年的时间就晋升为餐厅副主厨，每天忙成工作狂，山治自己倒是无所谓，作为娘家人的巴拉蒂众人却暗地里替他的终身大事发起了愁。

他虽然拥有着不输于Alpha的工作能力和体格，完全可以照顾好自己的人生，可他的性别毕竟无法改变，随着身体对抑制剂产生的越来越强的抗性，他将深受发情期所扰，他此生终究是要嫁给一个Alpha的。

所以当山治的养父和娘家人得知他怀孕的消息之后，非但没有合起伙来把避孕套都不晓得戴的孩子父亲围殴一顿再叉出门去，反而毕恭毕敬，甚至有些欣喜若狂的将一进门就一脸严肃下跪道歉的Alpha请为了座上宾。

晚餐席间和乐融融仿佛在举办一场狂欢派对，喝得醉醺醺的厨师们起着哄问准女婿什么时候把讨人厌的副主厨赶紧娶走，原本还担心索隆会挨揍的山治面对着家人们出乎意料的反应黑着脸捏碎了一只碗，而全程处在茫然状态的索隆从晃神中醒悟过来之后，在桌子底下悄悄握住了他的手。

索隆这边的长辈很好搞定，毕竟没人会跟自己的血脉过不去。两方的家人都不反对，这对年轻的小情侣就这么顺理成章的奉子成婚。

在筹备婚礼的那一个月里哲夫留心观察过，索隆虽然偶尔看上去愣头愣脑，关键时刻却有着一股坚韧的冲劲和魄力，不服输的性格与山治如出一辙，将来必定能有很好的发展。

而且在山治的孕期进展到第三个月妊娠反应加剧的时候，拥有着健硕身材的Alpha展现出了与外形极为不符的温柔体贴，陪伴在山治身边鞍前马后随叫随到，包揽了一切攀高举重的活，就差挤进巴拉蒂后厨在山治炒菜的时候帮他颠锅。

为期一个月的考核样样可以打满分，哲夫也就放心的把山治交托给了他。

婚礼一切从简，只邀请了双方的至亲好友前来参加，刚工作两年的穷小子积蓄不多，哲夫没提什么硬性的物质要求，只在将山治送上婚礼红毯前要求索隆好好待他。索隆想也没想的一口应承下来，就算别人不这么要求，他也会这么做。

然而婚礼当天，尚未做好嫁为人夫心理准备的准新郎差点上演了一出逃婚戏码，躲在房间里翻窗户翻到一半就被巴拉蒂的伙计们从窗台上给架了下来，并且一路架上了婚车。

山治在那天早上面对镜子整理着装时抚摸着自己平坦的腹部，忽然后知后觉的慌了神，三个月之前他还可以不计后果的做些幼稚的事，如今却要和一个肌肉白痴组建家庭，共同迎接一个脆弱新生命的到来，他不确定自己是否可以肩负起做父亲的责任。

巴拉蒂的伙计们几乎像是押解犯人一样连拉带拽的把他送去了婚礼现场，在教堂门口为了牵制住他，一群人打得不可开交，好不容易才联合起来把他扛进了教堂大门。

当面对着延伸向主婚台的红毯和两旁亲友们的注视，以及在红毯尽头等待着自己的Alpha时，山治那颗浮躁的心脏便因为慌乱而狂跳不止。

难得一身正装的哲夫挽住他的胳膊，用不高于音乐声的音量对他说：“小子，你以为我把你养大是件很容易的事吗？”

这句话像是沉入海中的船锚一般坠住了山治的心，哲夫领着他走过红毯，把他送到等待多时的另一位新郎身边。直到被具有十足侵略性的熟悉气味笼罩，山治的心脏才彻底恢复如常。

索隆当天的结婚礼服是套纯黑色的燕尾西装，从款式到配饰都是山治一手挑选，和他自己身上的白西装正好配成一对。

在那场为三个主角举行的婚礼上，他们并肩站在牧师面前，在一个未出世的证婚人的见证下向对方立下忠贞不渝的结婚誓言，交换了结婚戒指，然后拥抱，接吻。

巴拉蒂的硬汉们在礼成之后哭得上气不接下气，连一向铁面的老板哲夫都忍不住眼眶泛红，他的儿子虽然不是天生优势的Alpha，却找到了与自己相配的终身伴侣。

在婚礼结束的当晚，这对新人在玫瑰花瓣布置的新房里又体验了一次极致的情爱快乐。

怀有身孕的Omega经不起太暴力的折腾，不过作为父亲的Alpha的精液能给予胎儿最好的补养，这也就成了索隆能将他的新婚妻子按在床上用Alpha尺寸傲人的阴茎直接抵入贴近生殖腔口的地方内射进后穴深处的正当理由，而为了让山治一辈子都不会再被发情期和其他Alpha所困扰，索隆在双方同时到达高潮时狠狠咬破了山治后颈的腺体，将拥有自己独特气味的信息素注入到Omega的血液当中，永久的标记了他。

山治像是早就知道这件事会在当晚发生，从头到尾都没有反抗。

这是一个比婚礼更加隆重的、更具效力的、也更浪漫的成婚仪式，正达成了结婚誓词中的那一句“直至死亡将我们分离”。

从那一刻起，山治和他腹中的孩子就将永远属于他的Alpha，直至死亡降临。

婚礼之后的蜜月婚假和产假无缝衔接，到了第四个月山治的胃部已经逐渐的不再和他作对，每天能吃进去一些东西增长体力，他完全可以继续留在餐厅工作。可巴拉蒂的众人和他那个变得谨小慎微的伴侣却把他当成了什么娇贵的易碎品，一点粗活重活都不许他干，厨房的油烟更是不许他接触，放置在员工休息室的物品全部被人打包送回了家，让山治总有种自己是被人扫地出门的错觉。

在家里闲不住去巴拉蒂巡店的那几次走到哪里背后都有一群人跟着，不是怕地太滑就是对靠近他身边的陌生Alpha吹胡子瞪眼，要不是这群人看起来太过白痴，他差点就要觉得自己享受到了好比国王出行的待遇。

这个时期山治肌肉匀称的肚子才刚开始显怀，腹部微微隆起，衬衫穿得宽松一点的话外人根本看不出他有孕在身，可是他身上愈发甜香的信息素气味却骗不了人。

大概到了第十六周以后山治才想起去医院做一次产检，以确定胎儿的发育一切正常。

在B超室里索隆陪坐在诊床边，双臂抱在胸前一脸严肃的盯着显示屏，眉头紧锁的样子仿佛在等待一个人生重大时刻的到来。医生用探头贴着山治微凸的肚皮滑动，胎儿的外形在屏幕中一点点展示出全貌，小小的脑袋和纤细的四肢已然成型，在厚实的子宫壁包裹下蜷缩成一团，医生说应该是个女孩。

看着眼前极具冲击力的画面，索隆的眉心逐渐舒展，惊讶得说不出话来，从那时起他才真真正正的体会到自己即将成为一名父亲。

走出医院大门后他在人来人往的大街上环抱住山治的大腿把他托起来举高，用脸埋进山治的肚子，享受着Omega奇妙的身体构造带给他的莫大喜悦。

从那以后，索隆对山治的照料更加殷勤，只恨不得能给他上天摘月亮下海捞星辰。事业上的止步换来了更多的日常陪伴，索隆对此丝毫不觉得浪费。

Omega孕期的甜香味可以对Alpha的情绪产生镇静作用，但Alpha的生物本能中对他人后代的攻击性却依然存在，山治每次外出时索隆都尽可能陪在他身边，也不知道是出于保护后代的本能还是单纯的因爱而生的神经质，他对陌生Alpha表现出的攻击性一点也不比他们少。信息素中时不时就忽然浓烈起来的强势气味经常熏得山治透不过气来，连从山治脚边路过的野猫他也要狠狠施以眼神威胁，直到它目中无人的拖着毛尾巴走远为止，类似于这样强烈过头的保护欲总是让山治哭笑不得。

随着孕肚逐渐凸显，山治的初期妊娠反应消失，食欲大增后越吃越多，一个人进食两个人消化，胃口几乎变成了无底洞。

身体以肉眼可辨的速度每日发生着变化，唯一不变的是Omega孕期敏感易怒的情绪。

以往山治的性格就不温顺，体内激素的影响加上身体负担日益加重，怀孕之后山治脾气暴躁得让一向强硬的Alpha都不免心惊胆战，活活从一头猛虎吓成了一条学会绕道走的家猫。

晚间两个人相依偎着坐在客厅的沙发上看电视，山治会为了一些无聊的电视剧情节莫名其妙的哭起来，索隆虽然一头雾水，却也只能拍着他的背给他递纸巾擦泪。

对怀胎足月后的分娩充满了期待，怀孕期间需要面临的这些麻烦其实都可以算是微不足道。

到了后期胎动开始明显的时候，索隆最常做的一件事就是枕在山治的大腿上贴近他圆滚滚的肚子细听胎音，胎儿继承了两位父亲强大的基因，踢起人来绝不脚软。

这时孕期刚进展到第七个月，四肢的浮肿和腹部沉甸甸的重量让山治苦不堪言，扶着腰在家里走动一会儿就会腰酸背痛，出门前穿鞋弯不下腰，每次还得麻烦索隆帮他穿，所以大部分时间他都卧在沙发或者床上休息，索隆则负责用无毒无味的天然材料把婴儿房粉刷成适合女孩居住的颜色。

一入夏他们就购置好了小号家具和摇篮床，将粉刷好的婴儿房提前布置妥当。索隆从背后拥抱着山治帮他分担身体的负担，手掌抚摸着他的肚子，轻轻亲吻他后颈处气味甜到发腻的腺体，两个身高一米八出头的男人就这么站在以粉色调为主题色的房间中央，面对着粘贴彩色花朵的墙壁和坠着蕾丝边的窗帘，心情说不出的感慨。

孕期的最后两个月逐渐变得难熬起来，天气越来越热，身体的营养被快速发育的胎儿吸收，稍微活动一下山治就会汗流浃背气喘吁吁。

他更希望自己可以在春秋两个季节分娩，那他就不用在深冬的冰天雪地里蹲在墙角吐得昏天黑地，也不用在热烘烘的苦夏里从睡梦中心悸惊醒。

他腹中的孩子像是体谅到了他的辛苦，在那个炎热的夏季她不愿意过久的闷在Omega父亲的子宫里，急切的挣踹着想要降临于世，足足比预产期提前了一周。

第一轮宫缩的阵痛产生时是在深夜，山治惊醒之后感觉自己的下半身一片湿热，连忙将身旁熟睡的索隆推醒，掀开被子发现羊水已经破了，两个没有经验的新手父亲顿时慌了神。

索隆先是从床上跳下去手忙脚乱的翻找应急物品，努力回忆他硬着头皮参加产前培训班时学到的知识，可是到了关键时刻他的大脑却一片空白，看到在床上被阵痛折磨得痛苦不堪的山治，他只拿了车钥匙和钱包，将山治抱在怀里，直接穿着睡衣就冲出了家门。

整个产前阵痛的过程一直持续到第二天下午，宫口完全打开后被推进产房，频率愈发加快的宫缩和被胎儿撑开产道的压迫感让山治体会到了一把自身所能承受的痛楚极限。他早该料到他和索隆的后代有多强壮，胎动那么明显的小家伙企图脱离Omega父亲的子宫时绝对也会闹得惊天动地。

在别的预备父亲守在产房外的走廊里为新生儿的即将到来而欣喜若狂时，索隆却经历了一场人生中最尴尬的境遇。

他当然也欣喜，只不过比起别人家秀外慧中的Omega夫人，他的伴侣则是个装在Omega外壳里，性格却A到爆炸的男人。

当金发产夫被剧烈的分娩疼痛折磨得要死要活，边痛苦呻吟边用尽了毕生的力气大骂出一句“绿藻头我操你大爷！”的时候，走廊里所有人的目光都汇聚在了索隆身上。

索隆当然很想装作置身事外，可惜他的头发实在绿得难以隐藏。

分娩进行到了剧痛最难以忍受的末尾阶段，急欲寻找宣泄出口的山治把所有引发痛苦的罪过全部强加在了他的伴侣身上，如果不是那个混蛋当初在他肚子里意外留了种，他如今也就不用遭受这样的折磨。

他一边听从医生的指令用力将胎儿推出体外，一边继续向一墙之隔的产房外喊道：“你他妈明天就给老子去结扎！”

索隆知道当时走廊里所有的人一定都在联想他的小兄弟即将惨遭的厄运，不过他思考着求生计划的思绪很快就被婴儿的第一声啼哭打断，产房里声嘶力竭的骂声悄然沉寂，没一会儿护士就推开门示意他可以进入产房。

那十几秒钟里索隆的头脑其实是一片空白的，他跟着护士走进门，看到产床上的山治像是刚经历过一场暴雨的冲刷，正低头看着怀抱中同样湿透的小婴儿，疲惫不堪的面容上展露出了一个笑容。

那副笑容大概是索隆毕生所见最让他心动的画面，他走到产床边，山治抬起头来看他，笑着说：“你看，她的鼻子像你，眼睛像我。”

索隆低头看着皮肤皱巴巴的新生儿，怎么也看不出未长开的五官哪里有他们的影子，不过他还是揽着山治的肩膀亲吻了一下他汗涔涔的额头，说：“当然像，因为这是你和我的孩子。”

END


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 带崽儿日常+老夫老妻日常车

浴室里吵闹得像是在举行一场节日庆典，索隆修完门廊前翘起一角的地板，拎着工具箱从浴室门口经过时正好被门缝里溅出的一道水花击中，他停下脚步推开拉门，他的Omega伴侣和三个小不点正泡在热气腾腾的浴缸里玩打水仗，。

山治满头满脸都是水珠，看来刚才被孩子们当成了首要攻击目标，现在他看到索隆从门外探进半个身子，连忙说：“快看！绿藻妖怪出现了！”

以他为首的三把水枪纷纷举起来对准新敌人，水制“弹药”劈头盖脸射过去，没几下就把只是打算看看热闹的索隆淋成了落汤鸡。

老三还处在什么都不懂的年纪，套着小号游泳圈在水面上茫然飘荡，慢半拍的效仿着其他人的样子，举起手中那把最小巧的水枪滋出一道软弱无力的水花，落在了索隆的拖鞋上。

一室之内大的小的全是卷眉毛，不得不说这幅景象蔚为壮观，而身为四个人之中唯一的成年人——三个孩子的Omega父亲，山治却笑得比其他两个稍大点的孩子更得意。

索隆把工具箱放在门口，无奈的抹了一把脸上的水，走到浴缸边在山治的额头上推了一把，从水里捞起跟着学坏的小儿子，取下浴巾将他严严实实包裹起来，边给他擦着那头跟他爹地一样柔软毛绒的金发，边低头对剩下的三个说：“已经泡了一个小时了，该出来了。”

老大和老二一听这话，立马举起水枪对着索隆又是一轮疯狂攻击，嚷嚷着还想再多玩一会儿，山治笑着缴了他们的枪，从水里站起来时下身穿了条平角的游泳裤，接过索隆怀里的小儿子，又从水里捞起蹬着腿死命不从的二儿子夹在胳膊底下：“好了，听你们绿藻老爸的话，明天还要早起上学，你们该睡觉了。”

大女儿不满的撅了撅嘴，不过还是自觉的从浴缸里爬了出来，身上专门玩水穿的泳衣直往下滴水，索隆便拿来一条大浴巾披在她身上，推着她的肩膀让她跟上山治走出浴室。

等到索隆清理完浴室里的一片狼藉，吵闹的地点已经转移到了卧室。

想掌控住三个捣蛋鬼着实需要花费不少精力，山治把孩子们全部擦干又吹好头发，给他们换上柔软舒适的睡衣，自己则随便套了件宽松的白T恤，来不及吹干的金发发梢还缀着水珠。他把三个好动的小家伙一个接一个驱赶上床安顿好，坐在三张小床的包围中读起了睡前故事。

索隆站在门口倚着门框，陪着他们听了一会儿王子如何披荆斩棘救出公主，兔子如何躲避狐狸的追捕，以及美人鱼深海寻宝的故事。

山治读故事的时候声音总是很温柔，即使被问及“狐狸为什么非要吃兔子而不能吃青草呢”这类天真的问题，他也会耐心给予解释。他把自己所有的温柔和耐性都给了三个孩子，这让索隆有点嫉妒，同时的，他又非常爱他的这副样子。

卧室里稚嫩的吵闹声逐渐平息，山治读书的音量慢慢降低，在确认孩子们即将入睡时，他轻声说：“该说晚安了。”

“晚安，老爸。晚安，爹地。”三个含混不清的声音分别用便于区分他们的称呼异口同声说道，接着室内就只剩下了节奏不同的均匀呼吸声。

山治合上故事书放在矮桌上，轻手轻脚站起来给孩子们掖好被角，索隆则挨个亲吻了孩子们的额头，然后他们一起从卧室退出去关上房门。

这六年来他们已经完全适应了这样的生活，与刚诞下第一胎时两个新手父亲的手忙脚乱夜不能寐相比，就算同时照顾三个精力旺盛的小鬼，他们也可以称得上是得心应手。

不过，虽然育儿技能熟能生巧，疲劳度却依然是乘以三倍的，从卧室一出来山治就显露出了疲态，把自己丢在客厅的沙发上陷进靠垫之中，望着天花板感叹道：“真累啊。晚上要照顾四个‘问题儿童’，白天还得应付那些杂志专栏的美食评论家，我什么时候才能好好体验一下当老板的乐趣？”

“四个？为什么把我也算上了？我今晚可没给你添麻烦。”索隆坐到山治身边，搬动他的脑袋搁置在自己的大腿上，手指缠玩着他的湿发。

平时吝于表达真情实感的Alpha总会把夸奖咽进自己的肚子里，可他的伴侣在耗费了六年光阴为他诞下三个可爱的孩子，经历了三次怀胎和哺乳期之后，终于可以拥有一点儿属于自己的时间去开一家梦想中的餐厅，他必须适时的给予一些鼓励：“对自己有点信心，没人会不爱你做的食物。”

“当然，如果有人给出糟糕的评价，只能说明他不懂美食。”山治半开玩笑的哼了一声，对夸奖十分受用的露出一个笑容，闭上眼睛享受着手指的触摸。

索隆的手揉了揉他的头发，抚过他的脸颊，停留在肩膀上帮他做起了按摩：“明天早上我送他们去上学吧，你可以在家多睡一个小时。”

“我还得给他们做早饭。”被有力的手指捏中酸乏处，既疼痛又舒服，山治皱着眉闷哼出声：“嗯…如果让你来做的话肯定又是牛奶泡麦片敷衍了事，他们正在长身体，不是谁都能像你一样只喝凉水就能长肌肉。”

听到闷哼声，索隆的眉头轻轻跳了跳，心猿意马的反驳道：“哪有你说的那么夸张？我还会给他们做烤面包。”

山治睁开眼睛，抬起右手抓住索隆的耳朵力道不轻不重的扯了扯：“那是烤面包机的功劳，跟你有什么关系？”

索隆握住山治的右手腕，另一只手则托起他的后脑勺低头在他嘴唇上用力亲了一口，不慌不忙的补充道：“是我把面包切成片放进去，并且按下了开关。”

“强词夺理。”山治追着贴近的嘴唇咬上一口，用手肘支撑起上半身，笑着说：“走吧，我们也该睡觉了。”

然而低着头挡住他的Alpha并没有要让开的意思，他的身体刚坐起一半遇到阻碍又倒了回去，那双刚才狠狠亲过他的嘴唇悄然转移路线，直奔着脖子而去，埋在颈窝里轻柔的吮咬起来。

白天他们的工作都太忙，晚上又要照顾三个小家伙的饮食起居，只有在孩子们都睡熟的深夜里他们才能获得一点儿独处时间，而这点少得可怜的时间对于结婚六年依然对伴侣充满热情的他们来说则显得弥足珍贵，他们偶尔会在这期间做些“成年人的事”。

山治半推半就的扬起下巴方便索隆吻遍圆领口覆盖之外的每一寸皮肤，违心的做着最后的挣扎：“你刚才说了，今天晚上不给我添麻烦。”

“这不算添麻烦。”索隆理直气壮的回答道，手掌从山治的胸口一路滑下去，伸入衣摆抚摸起腰侧。

山治浑身上下的敏感带早已被索隆熟悉透彻，只要想挑逗他，每一次触摸都能直捣要害，只不过求欢的说辞却没什么花样：“会很快结束，我保证。”

虽然明天还要早起，而且深知自己的Alpha在床上就像条凶暴的狼犬，山治还是没能抵抗住诱惑，落在脖子上的吮吻和腰侧的触摸都太过舒服，Alpha的腺体逐渐开始散发出的具有强制吸引力的气味也太过好闻，山治很快就被挑起了兴致。

由身体内部燃起的热量蒸得他脸颊发烫，他推了推索隆的肩膀，指着不远处的卧室房门小声说：“到楼上去，小心吵醒他们。”

索隆见自己的挑逗得逞，这才把手从山治的衣服里抽出来，边吻他边又推又拽的押着他离开沙发走向二楼，在楼梯上他们便情不自禁的相拥着吻得难分难舍。

由于担心会吵醒孩子们，他们都尽可能克制着不敢发出太大的响动，山治被推得撞在墙上时会停下来对索隆竖起食指，而轮到索隆被反推到栏杆边撞上扶手时，山治则会变成被警告的那一方。

除了客厅之外，整栋房子都是黑暗的，他们故意没有开灯，摸着黑一路磕磕绊绊又小心翼翼的来到二楼的卧室，索隆推着山治走进门内，顺手反锁上房门，而等他再转过身打算乘胜追击时，彻底被他撩拨起兴致的Omega抬起双手在他的胸口用劲一推，主动贴过来将他抵在了门板上。“你说了会很快结束，那我就勉为其难的用手帮你打出来吧？”

黑暗中唯有一双蓝色的眼睛最为明亮，而这双含着笑意的蓝眼睛里的狡黠和毫不隐藏的对他的渴望，像有实质的火焰般烧穿了Alpha的理智。

“你明知道我说的不是这个意思。”索隆用略沙哑的声音回答道，歪过头想要继续接吻，山治却向后躲了一下，按在他胸膛上的双手抚摸下去将衣摆一点点向上卷起，露出一截肌肉精实的腰腹。

山治用手掌细细品味着自己的伴侣让人为之着迷的肌肉线条，玩了一会儿你追我赶的追逐战，才让索隆如愿吻住他。

他们的唇舌紧密交缠，相互吮舔，两双手自然也没闲着，轻车熟路的为对方解开睡裤的绑带，将两根已然勃起的硬物掏出来并拢在一处，一人动用一只手环握住它们套弄起来。

昏暗的卧室内一时只剩下交错的粗喘声和挤压出的水声，就算看不清彼此近在咫尺的脸上显露出了何种动情的神态，光是闻到对方的性腺散发出的愈发浓烈的信息素气味，就足够让他们的生理本能得到彻底的释放。

索隆环抱住山治的腰，用力把他搂进怀里，两只手贴着后腰的弧度伸进睡裤，分别抓住两瓣臀肉向外掰开，早已湿透的后穴失去封闭，淌出的热液沿着大腿内侧缓缓流下。

山治的双腿一阵发软，连忙抬起一只胳膊搂住索隆的脖子免得自己站立不稳。

Omega隐藏在体内的第二副生殖系统既能提供便利又是个麻烦，便利在每次不用耗费精力做前戏，他的内里就能被分泌液浸泡得又湿又软，而麻烦则在于他永远都无法掩饰自己的真心。只要闻着索隆的气味，被他拥抱在怀里亲吻、触摸，被挑动起情致，他的下身就会湿得一塌糊涂。

不得不说，这样被生理差距支配的处境有时会让山治感到懊恼，就比如此时此刻，在他稍微对索隆的怀抱表现出依赖之后，他看到刚才还被他牵着鼻子走的Alpha露出一个心领神会的笑容，他最初争取到的主导权就这么轻易的被夺走了。

索隆抱着他走向卧室中央的双人床把他放在床沿上，然后在床边的地毯跪坐下去，剥掉他的睡裤，抓住两只光裸的脚腕分向两边。

即使不用语言交流，山治也懂得索隆想做什么。正如索隆对他的身体了如指掌，两年恋爱期加上六年婚姻生活，他同样对自己的Alpha在性事中喜欢什么玩法知道得一清二楚——索隆喜欢先用手指将他操弄得头晕目眩、浑身发颤，极度渴求被填满，才会用真家伙一鼓作气插入。

“你要是不小心让我射出来，我到时候可就不奉陪了。”山治用两只手撑着身后的床面，舒展腰背尽可能放松，顺从地分开双腿，故意用一只脚搭住索隆的肩膀，另一只脚则踩着床沿，将身体彻底在伴侣面前打开。

“用不着担心，我不会那么容易就放过你。”索隆哼笑了一声，手掌贴着山治的大腿内侧向腿根抚摸。

从窗帘外透进的一点点月光能让索隆看清眼前这副身体的全部轮廓，包括那个精神抖擞挺立着的器官，以及下方空门大开的隐秘入口。他刻意避开关键部位，低头亲吻着山治的腰和小腹，右手顺势滑进臀缝间，并拢两根手指插入到后穴中去。

干燥的手指借着体液的润滑顺利没入至指根，因兴奋而充血的肉壁紧紧包裹住侵入物，摸起来又湿软又温热，索隆只是稍微弯曲指节去推揉内壁，穴口便反射性缩紧，山治抿起嘴唇，喉咙里发出了一声极轻的叹息。

索隆仰起头从黑暗中看向山治染满情欲微微眯起的双眼，手指抽送的动作陡然开始，山治一时没防备惊喘出声，蓝眼睛里的水面被慌乱搅出了波澜。

“嗯…你轻点…！”山治恼火的在恶趣味成瘾的Alpha肩膀上用力蹬了一脚，索隆笑着握住他的小腿，边继续用两根手指捅弄他的后穴，边偏过头亲吻着他的膝盖内侧，嘴唇侵略的路线沿着大腿一路向下，又回到了小腹前。

这一次索隆没有再刻意避开，而是直接亲吻起山治的阴茎，刚洗过澡的身体干干净净、气味清新，混着Omega个体的独特气味，闻起来真正意义上的勾动食欲。索隆用舌尖反复刮蹭着铃口，又用嘴唇吮嘬着茎身，虽然没使用什么花哨技巧，却让山治体验到了绝妙的刺激。

山治的腰越来越软，身体内部热得快要融化一般，脚跟贴着索隆的后背亲昵的磨蹭，而这种主动讨好的行为换来的是手指更为粗暴的抽插。即便抿紧嘴唇也防不住那些时不时就会冲口而出的呻吟，到最后山治只好腾出一只手捂住自己的嘴巴。

由双腿之间传上来的掺杂着水音的撞击声能清楚的表明那里正在遭受什么样的对待，那两根手指像是要把山治的体内搅得天翻地覆，过于强烈的快感使得他连脚尖都在发颤，热液从缝隙间源源不断淌出，将他身下的床单浸湿了一小片。

他忍无可忍的抓住那颗埋在自己肚腹前晃动着的绿脑袋后脑勺处的头发，用力向下一扯迫使索隆抬起头来，明明已经喘得不成样子，却咬牙切齿的发狠说：“你他妈…玩够了没有？”

索隆吃疼的抽了口气，仰头面对着山治愠怒而又双颊潮红的脸，仅停顿了一瞬 ，就抬起下巴在山治的嘴唇上啄吻了一下。他的Omega伴侣从来都是个吃软不吃硬的人，所以他知道在这种时候服软耍赖总比暴力镇压能获取更多甜头。

趁着山治发出的火被一个轻吻化解掉正愣神的工夫，索隆用力吻住他，从地毯上站起来推着他倒在床上，边热烈吻咬着他的嘴唇，边用两条胳膊将他的双腿架高。

无论哪一次，索隆都免不了要暗暗赞叹山治筋骨的柔韧性，被摆弄成什么易于被插入的姿势他都能承受，仿佛天生就是做这事得料。

还好金发的Omega只属于他一个人，从以前到现在，再到将来，一直都是。

窗帘缝隙间漏进的一小道月光落在山治的金发上，照亮了他的脸，索隆借助光线更为清晰的注视着那双水汽迷蒙的眼睛，握住自己完全充血勃起的性器根部，对准后穴插入进去。

被湿热的穴肉包裹住的感觉远比享受手指的服务要舒服得多，在他粗壮的阴茎将肠壁的褶皱一点点撑开，研磨过隐藏在壁肉之后的腺体和紧紧闭合着的腔口时，山治的身体几乎是不受控的自动给予了反馈，穴肉痉挛收缩着用力夹紧，又疼又爽的刺激使他发出一声低哑的闷哼，他放开山治的嘴唇，挺起上半身，前后摆送着结实有力的腰臀抽插起来。

从他用自己那根货真价实的东西插入的最初，山治便像被热量彻底融化，深陷在湖蓝色的床单里供他予取予求，右手揽着他的肩膀，左手则在他的胸膛和手臂来回抓捏抚摸，刻意用手掌在他身上燎出旺盛燃烧的欲火。

被他撞出来的声音从最开始含在喉咙里的压抑低哼逐渐变为纵情享受的呻吟，Omega的身体被他彻底操开、操软，湿软的穴肉会迎合他顶进的节奏主动缩紧，又在他抽离出去时纠缠挽留。

这世界上大概再也没有比插入心爱之人的身体更能让人兴奋的事，哪怕只有对方这一个床伴的生活已经持续了八年之久，索隆也从没觉得腻烦。他有时甚至会庆幸六年前的意外让山治不得不早早的与他走入婚姻，不然按山治的性格，不知道要拖多久才肯嫁给他。

“喂，你在想什么？”山治注意到Alpha在走神，手掌攀上他的脸颊用力扯了扯。

索隆皱起眉，捏住他的手腕，拽过他的手在无名指的结婚戒指上亲吻了一下。

“我在想，”索隆挺身往深处一撞，山治的腰立马抬离床面，后脑勺深陷进床垫里，哼出一声动情的呻吟，他才接着说：“我们是不是该计划一次休假了。”

“啊！…你知道，我…嗯…最近没时间。”享受过一轮令浑身震颤不止的快感潮涌，山治用两只手去掰索隆的胳膊：“放开，我的腰…好痛…”

被撞得连话都说不完整的Omega遭受Alpha强势的气息倾轧，四肢发软、腰背酥麻，力量对抗根本不占优势，不过索隆倒很愿意顺着他的意，因为他沾染了情欲的抱怨声听起来就像撒娇，索隆可没有足够的定力去拒绝这种要求。

“那等你忙完了这一阵。你已经有多久没休息了？”索隆松开山治的双腿，那两条长时间受压迫的长腿便贴着他的身侧滑下去落在床上，姿势的不便导致他的阴茎从后穴中滑脱出来，穴口与龟头分离时发出啵的一声，清晰到他们两个人都听见了。

“三个礼拜？一个月？我记不清了。”山治用手肘支撑起上身，红着脸低头看向双腿之间，除了他自己挺立着的器官和缀着水珠的耻毛之外，他还能看见Alpha那根尺寸粗壮的阴茎，与他的相比足足大上一两号，胀红的表面泛着水光、青筋毕露，怎么看怎么像根不友善的凶器，而这根凶器已经在他的身体里捣弄了半天，接下来还会再进行更久。

山治不自觉的咽了口唾沫，索隆顺着他的目光低头看了看自己，再抬起头时脸上露出一个颇为玩味的笑容，拽着他的胳膊把他从床上拎起来，又让他翻过身去跪趴着，手掌贴着臀肉，两只拇指将缝隙拨开，尚未闭合的穴口就这么展露在眼前。

无形的目光像有形的针一样戳刺着山治的皮肤，他能感受到索隆正在看着哪里。他的脸颊红得发胀，垂下脑袋用额头抵着床面，滚热又饱满的肉棒贴上来时他的腰往前瑟缩了一下，索隆收拢十指牢牢固定住他的下身，以均匀的速度向前顶入，直至将一整根都塞了进去。

光是被撑满的感觉就已经让山治舒服得浑身颤抖，硬物在肉穴里抽动起来的时候他咬住自己的手背发出一声高亢的鼻音，沉下腰挺起屁股，又兴奋又心惊的承受着比先前更加激烈的冲撞。

Alpha结实的腹部和大腿毫不留情的从后方撞击着他，每一下都浅浅的抽出再发狠似的插到最深，他能听到下流的水声从他们相结合的地方迸溅出来，而那些混合在一起的体液正顺着他的大腿流淌下去。

比他的身体温度还要高的手掌贴着后腰深凹的弧线下滑，索隆倾身向前，右手绕到他身前握住了他的性器，另一只手则伸向他紧紧攥着被单的左手。

Alpha的左手无名指同样戴着婚戒，他们只有在做粗活或者入睡前才会把它取下来，刚结婚的时候他们没多少积蓄，戒指的款式很简单，中规中矩的方形槽里只镶着颗细钻，他们戴的是一模一样的男士款。

在索隆从手背扣住山治的左手五指时，这两枚戒指就并排在了一起，但他们谁也没有在意像落在床上的星辰一样反射着月光的亮点，因为这样的画面在这些年已经重演了数不清的次数。

他们此时在意的只有彼此的肉体和意志，肢体紧密交缠不可分离，意识里除了性欲之外还有浓稠到化不开的爱欲。情投意合的交合远不止发泄生理需求那么简单，借助对方的肉体制造出的快感如毒品般让人上瘾。

索隆吮咬着山治的后背和肩膀，尽可能避开衣服遮盖不到的地方留下吻痕，他可不想再跟某个好奇心无限膨胀的小家伙解释他们的Omega父亲为什么总是被蚊虫叮咬了。他用舌面细细舔过山治的后颈，品尝着混有汗味的信息素气味。

敏感的腺体被舌头刮过所产生的快慰山治早已无暇顾及，因为他的后穴正被填满、贯穿，阴茎又被握在热乎乎的手掌里揉弄，高热的体温从上方笼罩着后背，浑身上下没有一处不受快感冲刷。

就在山治以为这种绝妙的体验就是Alpha今晚所能带给他的极限，在后穴里循着节奏深入浅出的性器却悄然打破了规律。

一开始迅猛抽插的龟头顶入窄缝时Omega还以为它是不小心偏离路线，可是接下来目的更明确的几次深捅，让他意识到了Alpha是想要开拓进他身体里更隐秘的地方。

他在反应过来之后立刻往前缩着腰想要避开，可索隆的手臂却牢牢箍住了他的腰杆。他回过头看向身后，惊慌的央求：“别进去！”

“我不会射在里面。”索隆面不改色的说出了惯用话术。

这话在山治听来毫无说服力可言，因为他当初为对方怀上的第二个和第三个孩子都是这么来的，他咬着牙继续抗拒道：“漏进去也不行！…嗯…别…”

没等他的话收尾，最后一个字的尾音就由掷地铿锵的斥责转化为了甜糯的呻吟，Alpha沉下腰，熟门熟路的找准位置顶入了阴道口。

直径最粗壮的部位将柔嫩的窄缝一点点撑开、扩大，来源截然不同的强烈快感瞬间摧垮了Omega的意志，他扬起头兴奋的叫了出来，手指攥紧身下的床单，两条腿则止不住的颤抖。

Alpha天生傲人的尺寸能让索隆进入到更深的地方，但他顾虑到一开始就蛮插蛮干山治可能会承受不住，便只插进去短短一截。

他缓慢晃动着腰小幅度抽送，用左手梳理着山治汗湿的金发，又托起他的下巴让他转过脸来与自己接吻，在山治含着泪光的眼睛里情绪逐渐稳定，只剩下对他满满的渴望之后，他才开始加快挺动的速度，并且尝试着捅进更深的地方。

Omega的身体不再抗拒他，而是尊崇最直接的欲望，前后摆送着腰臀迎合他的撞击。

经受快感消噬的腰肢其实没剩多少力气，但山治主动求欢的姿态还是大大的勾起了索隆的兴致，他不再往抚摸和挑逗上浪费时间，两只手全部收回来扣紧山治的腰，把所有的精力都投入到两具身体相结合的部位，用力顶弄着紧致的肉穴。

Omega体内的腺体源源不断分泌出用于润滑的液体，过量的热液随着Alpha激烈的抽送噗嗤噗嗤挤压出来，让山治感受到了正在失禁般的羞耻，他夹紧穴口想要逃避尴尬，可无论肠壁还是阴道都被Alpha的阴茎轻而易举的凿开，全然变成了别人的领地。

这样的境遇没持续多久，山治强撑着的身体就彻底坍塌下去，趴伏在床上只剩下呻吟的力气，而在他身后跪立着的索隆则还维持着不知疲倦的状态，丝毫没有要放过他的意思。

“快点射…”他声音含糊的催促着：“但是，哈啊…别…别在里面…”

“你当初不是说，”索隆的声音停顿下来喘了口气，发现山治开始松懈，便在他的屁股上用力拍打了一巴掌：“如果我们有两个女儿就好了。”

疼痛使山治的肌肉一阵收缩，腰部向上挺高了一些，后穴也跟着夹紧，索隆被他夹得闷哼一声，这才满意的重新握住他的腰。

“王八蛋…”山治咬着牙骂了起来，眼睛里闪出的泪花从眼角滑落下去，他并非屈辱不甘，而是被操进阴道口的滋味实在太过舒服，一波接一波的强烈快感冲得他头皮发麻，他感觉自己马上就要高潮了，而且不是发生于体外器官的高潮。“老子的意思是，如果…第二个也是女孩…嗯……啊！…不行了…”

濒临绝顶的快感瞬间蒸发了Omega的理智，让他转眼就忘记了自己想要争辩什么，索隆乘胜追击继续又狠又急的猛顶了一阵，来自身体内部不受控的痉挛收缩将山治推上顶峰，他浑身颤抖的高声叫了出来，阴道内爆发出的热液随着高潮喷涌而出，将两个人的下身同时淋得湿透。

湿润、发热并且收缩着的肉壁此刻就是天底下最让人不舍得离开的温柔乡, Alpha闻着Omega高潮时吸引力达到巅峰的诱人气味，托着山治瘫软下去的身体，咬着牙又抽插了一会儿，强压下冲动从后穴中拔出，用手帮自己打了出来，将精液射在山治的屁股和后腰上。

直到这时，山治强撑着的意识才彻底放松下去，索隆翻转过他的身体，压在他身上吻了吻他的嘴唇，用半是不满半是邀功的语气说：“这下你满意了吧？”

山治气喘吁吁的抬起胳膊搂住索隆的脖子，只懒洋洋睁开一只眼睛瞅着他，手掌像安抚家犬似的在他头顶拍了拍：“算你表现良好。”

他们相拥着亲吻、厮磨了好半天才缓过劲来，慢慢的喘息恢复了平静，汗水也逐渐冷却。

“我当初是说，如果老三是个女孩儿就好了。”山治用手指拨弄着索隆的头发梢，接着用力揪了一把：“你明知道我的意思，你就是故意的。”

索隆被揪得倒抽了口气，连忙把他的手扯下来握住，笑着对他说：“那你还想再要一个吗？我是说，孩子，无论性别。”

索隆问话的语气很正经，似乎是在认真考虑这事，山治被他认真的眼神盯得心痒，稍微犹豫了片刻，才回答：“不是现在。”

没有直接拒绝，那就是还有商量的余地，索隆愉快的亲吻了一下山治戴着婚戒的手指，说：“我知道，等餐厅的经营稳定了再说。”

山治看着伴侣期盼的表情，对自己脆弱的抵抗力感到无奈，轻轻叹了口气。

索隆问他：“干嘛叹气？”

他故意回答：“如果我在生完老大以后坚持押着你去结扎就好了。”

索隆脸上的笑容很快凝结住，拧着眉头说：“别随便说这么恐怖的话。”

“你要相信医学，那对你的功能不会有影响。”山治搂着难得露出怯意的Alpha的腰，愈发想要捉弄他。这个天不怕地不怕的男人竟然害怕在自己的命根子上动一个小手术，他对“男子汉气概”的执着简直可以拿去做被人诟病的社会案例。

“我不是在担心这件事。”一看到山治故意拿自己取乐的态度索隆就大为光火，他捏住山治的下巴用力亲下去，另一只手掐着他的侧腰就要把他的屁股往上提。

腰部的痒肉被捏中使山治笑了出来，手脚并用的把压在身上作势要再干他一次的Alpha往远处推：“我要睡觉了，你走开。”

“谁允许你睡觉了？”索隆更卖力的捕捉住山治的嘴唇，舌头钻入唇缝扫进口腔，只相互纠缠着吮舔了几下，山治的挣扎就平息了，推着他胸口的双手慢慢攀上肩头，而抵着他肚子的膝盖也慢慢向两边打开，允许他跻身挤入。

他们吻得越来越动情，越来越深入，就在索隆伸出手要去掰开山治的大腿时，卧室的房门外忽然响起一阵力道很轻的敲门声。

随着一声震撼四壁的闷响，身强体壮的Alpha直接从床的这一头滚落到了床那一头的地板上，他捂着阵阵闷痛的胸口还没来得及反应，一条短裤就迎面丢在了他头顶。

“赶紧把你的鸟遮起来！”山治压低声音对他喊道，同时从皱成一团的床单里翻找出自己的裤子手忙脚乱往腿上套，几步跨至门前，在确认他穿好了裤子并且把上衣拉扯平整之后，才打开房门。

门口站着的是他们的二儿子，怀里抱着只玩具熊，瞅了瞅正揉着胸口一脸阴郁的绿藻头老爸，又仰头看向将全世界最和煦的笑容挂在脸上的爹地，说：“我总觉得我的床底下有奇怪的东西躲在里面，我今天可以跟你们一起睡吗？”

山治回过头瞪了索隆一眼，原本和煦的笑容在离开孩子的视线后眼神凶悍得让索隆脊背发凉：“我早就说过了，不要让他陪你一起看恐怖片。”

索隆心虚的移开视线，在山治下班回家之前他因为心不在焉而让儿子看到了电视上正在播放的恐怖电影，本以为用两块小饼干贿赂以后能把这件事蒙混过去，没想到继承了他血脉的臭小子竟然这么没出息，明天非得把两块饼干从他的零食份额里扣除掉不可。

“当然可以，进来吧。”山治不打算当着孩子的面向索隆兴师问罪，笑容重新回到脸上，他动作麻利的从床上揭下弄脏的床单叠成一团，塞进傻站在床边的索隆怀里，又从衣柜拿出全新的床单和被子将双人床铺垫整齐。

索隆和儿子并排站着，他们已经习惯于在山治雷厉风行处理家务时扮演两根不会碍手碍脚的木桩，其间索隆低头看了儿子两眼，这个打搅了他的好事，又企图跟他分享山治使用权的小家伙正用困倦的眼神望着他，全然感受不到他老爸的苦闷。

对于索隆来说，儿子既是他的心头肉，也是他的头号情敌。不，这小子只能排第二，大女儿才是头号。

山治收拾好床铺，回过身从索隆怀里接过脏床单，拍了拍儿子的头，说：“让你老爸先陪你睡，我去洗个澡，很快就回来。”

“你刚才不是陪我们洗过了吗？”儿子边拖着玩具熊往床上爬，边疑惑的问道。

山治与索隆对视了一眼，在后者扬起嘴角憋不住笑时，直接在他的肚子上揍了一拳：“哄他睡觉！我洗完了就上来换你。”

不等索隆答话，山治就头也不回的走出卧室，等他把床单丢进洗衣机设定好自动清洗加甩干，简简单单的冲个澡出来再将床单晾晒出去之后，时间还没过多久。

他回到二楼的卧室，轻轻推开房门，正要小声唤索隆去洗澡的时候，发现床上的父子已经面对面躺着睡着了。

同样是绿色短发的一大一小两个臭小子熟睡的脸简直是从一个模子里刻出来的——除了继承于山治强大基因的卷眉毛，他们连睡觉时两条腿大跨步似的摆放姿势都一模一样，只不过小的那个跨出的脚是踩在他老爸的脸上。

山治被这幅画面逗得发笑，轻轻把儿子的脚丫拽下来，又把索隆占据大半张床的腿推开，给他们盖上薄被，自己也跟着躺进了被子里。

感受到身后的床垫下陷，索隆半梦半醒地向后伸手摸索到山治的手指扯到身前攥握住，山治就这么一只胳膊搭着他的腰，从背后拥抱着他，安心地闭上眼睛。

卧室里很快就安静下去，只剩下三个均匀的呼吸声。

END.


End file.
